Livestock such as sheep, cattle and horses are routinely transported in trailers attached to trucks. These animals can become injured when the truck and consequently the trailer suddenly decelerates or turns as the animals can be thrown against the sides of the trailer or they lose balance and fall down. To prevent the risk of injury the animal would have to be firmly roped or chained in place to prevent its unintended movement during deceleration and turning. Chaining or roping an animal in place would be very time consuming not to mention potentially cruel to the animal.
Typically, drivers transporting livestock are aware that rapid deceleration and turning can potentially cause injury to their livestock cargo, and accordingly, drivers hauling livestock drive more carefully. However, these drivers cannot control the traffic conditions around them and they may have to brake hard, turn quickly or swerve occasionally depending on the actions of other vehicles on the road. These actions can have deleterious consequences for the livestock they are hauling.